UNLUCKY DUO
by KazunariNittan
Summary: Ketika duo-kakak beradik Takao mengalami kesialan seharian penuh. kesialan macam apa yang mereka alami ? / don't like don't read :D / RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**=UNLUCKY DUO=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takao Kazunari, dan KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, Nittan Cuma punya OC. ( ._.)**

**~Fic bukan one-shoot tapi pendek plus berchapter, based on KnB LN : Midorima Extremely Unlucky Day~**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Bahasa Ancur, fic abal,gaje Takao Kazunari yang bener-bener OOC karena badmood(?) Mis/Typo(s), alur gak jelas, Humor gak kesampean(?) dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Public FF pertama saya, mohon bantuannya~ m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

Sebagai permulaan mari kita lihat keadaan di kediaman keluarga Takao.

"KAZU-_NII_..! BANGUN SUDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH !" yang berteriak ini adalah adik perempuan beda satu tahun dari Takao Kazunari ̶ Takao Kido. Kenapa dia sampai berteriak seperti itu ? mari kita lihat saja.

Senin pagi yang sibuk dan kacau bagi kedua kakak-beradik Takao. Pasalnya sekarang adalah hari senin dimana semua sekolah(kebanyakan) mengadakan upacara bendera. Namun kedua orang ini, Kazunari dan Kido malah bangun terlambat dikarenakan alarm mereka yang rusak-anehnya secara bersamaan.

"Apaan sih... pagi-pagi sudah teriak gak karuan begitu, hoammz~" mungkin Kazunari menjawab adiknya itu masih dalam tidurnya.

"KAZU-_NII_... BANGUN !" teriak Kido,kali ini dibarengi dengan sebuah tamparan keras.

PLAKKK !

"SAKIIT WOII !" ringis Kazunari. Akhirnya dia terpaksa terbangun oleh rasa sakit akibat tamparan hebat adiknya.

"_Gomenne_, Kazu-_nii_, Tehee~" Kido minta maaf dengan nistanya.

"Jangan Cuma ‚Tehee' dasar _Aho_ !" Omel Kazunari sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang jadi korban tamparan maut Kido. "Terus, mau apa kau masih disini, rapi-rapi sana !" Titah Kazunari yang pagi-pagi sudah naik darah(?)

"Iya, iya ! **Baka**zu-_nii_ !" Balas Kido dengan menekankan kata _'baka'_ dalam ucapannya.

**Meanwhile~ *sokInggris xD***

karena dipastikan kegiatan pagi duo-Takao akan berlangsung ricuh nan rusuh sebaiknya di-Skip saja

BRUAAK... "_Okaa_-_san_ bajuku diamana !" DUGH ! "Kido mana buku Geografiku !" "Mana Kutahu, kita gak sekelas !"GEDEBUK ! PLETAKK ! "_Okaa_-_san_, dasiku dimana !" "cari sendiri sana !"JDUKK ! BUAGH ! *Tuh kan ricuh banget, coba denger(?) aja SFX(?) ini =_=*

" KAZU-_NII_ JANGAN RUSUH !" " KAU YANG RUSUH KIDO !" di pagi yang terlihat runyam ini duo-Takao masih sempat berdebat, padahal waktu yang mereka punya sudah tidak banyak lagi.

"STOOOP ! anak-anak cepat berangkat sekolah kalau kalian sudah rapi, jangan lupa bawa bento kalian masing-masing... jangan mengacau di sekolah, jangan buat kerusuhan, jangan membuat repot guru juga teman-teman kalian dan bla bla bla !" Nyonya Takao, berusaha menasehati anak-anaknya tercinta dipagi yang cerah nan berantakan ini. Karena tidak ingin mendengar celotehan ibu mereka lebih lanjut Kazunari langsung angkat bicara

"Okee... ! _Okaa_-_san_, ayo Kido !" Pamit Kazunari, sembari menyeret Kido pergi tak lupa ia juga membawa _bento_-nya.

O~O~O~O

.

.

xXXXXxTime SkipxXXXx

Bersyukur, jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua kosong, sehingga duo-Takao setidaknya bisa sedikit beristirahat setelah melewati perjalanan mengenaskan menuju sekolah.

Di kelas...

**Kazunari side~**

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat, _nanodayo_" sudah bisa ditebak siapa ini kan' tentu saja dari aksennya saat dia bicara, yaitu teman sekelas Kazunari-Midorima Shintarou.

"Oh... Shin-_chan Ohayou_..." sapa Kazunari tidak seriang biasanya. menempelkan pipinya diatas meja, lesu.

"Apa yang terjadi, _nanodayo_ ?" Kazunari bertingkah tidak sesemangat, seriang, dan semengesalkan(?) biasanya pasti ada sesauatu yang terjadi.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa" Dusta Kazunari, gak mungkin gak ada apa-apa sementara tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat dan juga mukanya yang terlihat berantakan, lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

(Kazunari : Ett dah Nittan, jahat banget sih, gini-gini gue ganteng buktinya lo juga nge-fans ama gue ! || Nittan: ya-ya.. becanda kan' U.U #mojok || Kazunari : e-eh... iya deh iya... udah jangan mojok disitu ya =_=a)

"Hmp... yasudah kalau begitu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang ketiban sial, _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima sinis sambil menaikan posisi kacamatanya.

**Kido Side~**

"Ne... Kido-_tan_, ada apa ? pagi-pagi begini kau sudah kelihatan seperti benang kusut(?) keringatnya juga ngucur dimana-mana..." kata teman sekelas Kido-Miki Emi.

"Hah ? Oh... gak ada apa-apa, kok" Apakah duo-kakak beradik ini memang hobi berbohong ? baik Kazunari maupun Kido keduanya sama-sama bilang tidak apa-apa.

"Pasti... bohong~ ne... Kido-tan beritahu aku dong~" Pinta Emi dengan puppy eyes ala anjing _Siberian Husky_(?)

"Enggak. Mau."

"Kido-_tan_ _Hiidoii_" rengek Emi "Ayolah~" [sebagai readers yang baik, pemaksaan itu tidak baik ya #Digetok Emi]

Kalian penasaran kenapa Kazunari dan Kido banjir keringat juga terlambat datang ke sekolah?

(Readers : enggak || Nittan : *JLEB* Readers _Hidooiii_ TT_TT)

**Flashback ~**

Kazunari dan Kido baru saja berangkat dari rumahnya, berlari tentunya. Mengingat mereka berdua memang terlambat bangun pagi.

"Kazu-_nii_ *hosh* kan' ikut klub*hosh*basket. pasti *hosh*larinya cepet !" gerutu Kido sambil terengah-engah.

"Cerewet ! kalo lari jangan sambil ngomong, buang-buang oksigen aja !" tukas Kazunari, okelah karena Kazunari udah biasa lari-lari kayak gini karena dia ikut klub basket, intinya Kazunari gak cepet capek ataupun terlalu boros oksigen.

"Che..!" Kido hanya mendengus kesal.

Oops... ternyata dijalan yang hendak dilewati Duo-Takao itu, terjebak err... semacam macet lah, tapi bukan macet juga ! itu lho, jalannya kan' sempit, ditambah ada dua mobil truk yang parkir berhimpitan disana membuat jalan susah dilewati dan hanya ada celah kecil (well, itu jalan satu-satunya mereka sih). Karena sudah seperti itu, Duo-Takao jalan pelan-pelan, meyamping ala kepiting.

"Cih, ini mobil ngapain ada disini sih !" omel Kido dalam hati.

"Kido ! Jalannya cepetan !" omel Kazunari yang berada tepat dibelakang Kido.

"Susah... Celahnya terlalu sempit" Keluh Kido yang sedari tadi sibuk menghimpitkan tubuhnya agar muat di celah yang ada.

"Badanmu terlalu be—"

Ah, ternyata sebelum Kazunari berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya mobil truk yang tadi terparkir disisi jalan, mulai berjalan.

(SFX : Suara starter mobil)

Kazunari dan Kido... wajah mereka saat itu seakan mengatakan 'What the—*piiip*' mereka berdua panik, itu pasti.

Dan disinilah... awal dari kesialan mereka berdua...

"Kido ! Buruan lari, mumpung celahnya sudah mulai melebar !" titah Kazunari.

"Kazu-_nii_..." kata Kido pelan seraya memasang wajah horror, ngeri bahkan nista(?) seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu. Kazunari bingung dengan ekspresi adiknya itu.

"O-oi... ada apa Kido ?"

"Tasmu..." ucap Kido sembari menunjuk arah belakang Kazunari. Kazunari hendak menoleh tapi nampaknya tidak sempat karena sebelum sempat melakukannya Kazunari lebih dulu tersentak oleh mobil yang tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Hwaaaa— !"

"Kazu-_nii_ ! Tasmu tersangkut di sela-sela(?) Truk !" Entah Kido sengaja atau tidak membiarkan kakaknya terseret oleh truk yang sedang berjalan, bersyukurlah truk itu berjalan dengan pelan (meskipun pelan, tetap saja yang namanya mobil, pasti tidak sepelan kura-kura #slap).

"KAU TELAT MENGATAKANNYA, _AHO_KIDO !" hal ini membuat mood meter Kazunari memanas(?)

Kazunari Mood State : Almost Explode

[Kazunari : Emangnya masak air, panas begitu =_= || Nittan : berhentilah berkomentar dan kembali ke cerita *tendang Kazunari, oh iya...Saran dari saya selaku Narator gagal dan author gak bener(?), lebih baik jangan dekati Kazunari jika kalian belum mengenal Kazunari dengan baik, atau ... mikir sendiri aja ya... author males #ditimpukin pake gunting Dx]

"KAZU-_NII_... SEMOGA TENANG DI ALAM SANA !" teriak Kido sambil menunjukkan _comical-tears_-nya.

Dari kejauhan Kazunari berteriak "SIALAN KAU KIDO !" Namun berita baiknya sekarang Kazunari tidak lagi terseret oleh truk, Kazunari justru sedang mengejar truk yang tadi telah menyeretnya dengan tidak elit(?). Karena setelah puas meyeret Kazunari, si Truk-_san_(?) menyeret korban lain, yaitu tas Kazunari yang sudah pasti berisi benda penting(?).

Sementara itu ...

"What The— Gyaa! Telat sudah dan tamatlah riwayatku !" melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, yang dipastikan bahwa upacara bendera telah dimulai.

Nah, sementara Kazunari sedang berlari mengejar truk yang telah pergi membawa tasnya... kira-kira apa yang akan dialami Kido, tepatnya kesialan apakah yang akan menanti Kido ? apakah akan lebih buruk dari Kazunari, atau malah lebih baik ?

**TBC**

**Nittan tak mampu berkata-kata untuk mengakhiri awal dari sebuah fic nista nan gagal ini xD **

**.**

**.**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**= UNLUCKY DUO =**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Takao Kazunari, dan KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, Nittan Cuma punya OC dan sedikit dari alurnya. ( ._.)**

**.**

**.**

**~Fic bukan one-shoot tapi pendek plus berchapter, based on KnB LN : Midorima Extremely Unlucky Day~**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Bahasa Ancur, fic abal,gaje Takao Kazunari yang bener-bener OOC karena badmood(?) Mis/Typo(s), alur gak jelas, Humor gak kesampean(?) dll.**

**p.s : huruf italic digunakan pada saat ada kata asing atau serapan *plakk* atau ucapan narator yang nyelip*duakk* xD**

.

.

**Happy Reading Readers-san :D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sementara itu ...

"What The— Gyaa! Telat sudah dan tamatlah riwayatku !" pekik Kido, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, dipastikan bahwa upacara bendera telah dimulai.

Nah, sementara Kazunari sedang berlari mengejar truk-_san_ yang telah pergi membawa tasnya... kira-kira apa yang akan dialami Kido, tepatnya kesialan apakah yang akan menanti Kido ? apakah akan lebih buruk dari Kazunari, atau malah lebih baik ?

O~O~O

Kido menambah kecepatan berlarinya, keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali tidak Kido pedulikan. Bukannya Kido bermaksud tidak sopan. Hanya saja, ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Karena Kido berlari tanpa melihat-lihat, pada akhirnya Kido justru bertemu dengan mimpi buruknya, yang tidak lain adalah... Anjing _Bulldog_ milik tetangga sebelah yang terkenal sangat ganas. Kido sama sekali tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing tersebut, anjing _Bulldog_ itu menatap Kido dengan garang sambil menggeram, terlihat sangat mengerikan. Hal ini membuat Kido panik dan ketakutan.

"De-demi Kucing dalam karung(?)...Ke-kenapa aku harus berurusan de-de-dengan anjing ini lagi !" Kaki Kido gemetar, dia memang sangat takut dengan anjing(apalagi anjing jenis _Bulldog_), tetapi kali ini Kido merasa sangat takut dari biasanya. Itu karena, Kazunari tidak ada disampingnya. Di masa lalu Kazunari-lah yang berhasil mengusir anjing ganas ini dan menyelamatkan Kido dari kejaran anjing ganas manapun.

"Ka-Ka-Kazu-nii...Tidak bisa ! aku harus bisa menolong diriku sendiri !" Kobaran api semangat menyulut di matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya bak orang yang mau lomba lari marathon se-RT [#digeplak karena gaje]. Itu benar tidak selamanya Kido akan terus meminta bantuan kakaknya [padahal si _aniki_ ini gak bisa diandalkan lho xD #degetok], ia harus bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Kido adalah...

Wuuush— !

"AKU HARUS LARI SECEPATNYA !" teriak Kido dalam hati. Yap, Kido cuma bisa lari tapi tidak bisa sembunyi dari anjing _Bulldog _itu_. _Bagaimanapun juga anjing itu berlari lebih cepat dari Kido dan ia sudah hampir terkejar oleh anjing yang namanya tidak diketahui itu.

[Nittan : kita panggil anjingnya Bully || Kido : emangnya game PS2 apa ? || Nittan : abisnya dari tadi nyebutnya 'anjing itu;, 'anjing itu' melulu =3= || Kido :Terserah deh ._.]

_Yosh... mari kita perbaiki lagi..._

_Kido sudah hampir terkejar oleh anjing bernama Bully, yang pastinya baru diberi nama oleh si Author =.=._

"Oooh Noo—...Ini anjing masih ngejar juga !" Kido Cuma bisa lari sambil menitikan air mata nistanya. Mungkin bagi Kido dikejar 100 '_Okama'_[1] lebih baik daripada dikejar sama anjing _Bulldog_ macam si Bully ini, saking bencinya sama anjing _Bulldog_.

Hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba cahaya harapan seterang kepala Tsugawa(?) muncul dihadapan Kido "_Yaaatta_— gerbang sekolah udah keliatan !" teriak Kido girang. Namun harapan itu pupus, ketika Kido melihat Satpam-_san_ hendak mengunci gerbang sekolah.

"NOOO— PLIIISSS SATPAM-_SAN_(?) JANGAN DULU DITUTUP GERBANGNYA !" Teriak Kido sambil lari tunggang langgang menuju gerbang, si Satpam-_san_ cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang ala orang-orang tua. Yaah, tapi meskipun udah diteriakin sama Kido, si Satpam-_san_ tetep aja nutup gerbangnya. Kido _Jawdrop_ dan langsung teriak lagi "WOOOIII SATPAM-_SAN_ ! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA, SATPAM-_SAN_ BOLOT YA !" demi dagu belah dua-nya(?) Okumura-_senpai_, Kido udah gak peduli lagi sama apa yang dia katakan. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah cara dia buat pergi menjauh dari si Bully.

Dan sekali lagi, satpam-_san_ emang beneran bolot, padahal udah diteriakin sebegitu kencengnya, tuh gerbang masih mau ditutup juga. Mungkin kupingnya belum dibersihin pake shinai-nya Masako-_sensei_. Sumpah sekarang Kido bener-bener pengen _flip-table_ saking keselnya.

"Buusett dah ini satpam minta di korekin kupingnya pake _Shuushui_[2] kali yak !" gerutu Kido kesal.

Karena berpikir kalau marah-marah itu gak ada gunanya, Kido ambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan penutupan gerbang, yaitu dengan cara...

Melempar sepatunya kearah kepala satpam-_san_.

DUUAK !

Hingga...

Satpam-_san_ tidak sadarkan diri.

"gak ada waktu lagi" pikir Kido. Langsung, Kido berlari melewati celah gerbang sekolah dengan gaya _slow motion_ ala film Mat—*Piip* yang dulu pernah tayang di Tra—*piip*.

"Huuf... selamat...selamat" ucap Kido sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, lega. "Rasakan itu Bully, kau gak bisa mengejarku disini huahahaha !" Kata Kido gak jelas ditambah dengan tawa nista yang benar-benar nista. Belum puas dengan tawa nistanya, Kido menerima pukulan dari guru piket hari Senin.

PLAAK !

Pukulan sebuah _paper-slapper_ mendarat dikepalanya dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Sang guru-Chisa-_sensei_, dengan senyum jahatnya menatap tajam kearah Kido.

Kido merinding, bisa terdengar backsound tertawa jahat ala Accelerator di telinga Kido. [Nittan : kok bawa-bawa Accel-nyan ? OAO"|| Kido : mana gue tau !? #Tendang Nittan || Nittan : #lalu hilang setelah ditendang Kido]

"Nah lo... bakal disuruh ngapain nih, Chisa-_sensei_ kan' kalo ngasih hukuman gak tanggung-tanggung !?" gumam Kido didalam pikirannya.

"Takao Kido-_san..."_ Katanya, lalu berhenti untuk menambah efek dramatis(?) "karena kau terlambat... terutama dihari senin, kau dapat hukuman menyortir buku di perpustakaan sekolah setelah sepulang sekolah nanti, jangan kabur..."

CTTAARR !

Backround petir meyambar terlihat jelas dibalik punggung Kido. Ia merasa seperti tertohok oleh pernyataan hukuman dari Chisa-_sensei_. Kido _shock_ sesaat.

_Tunggu ...Emang apa susanhya menyortir buku di perpustakaan sampai-sampai membuat Kido shock seperti itu ? _

_Tunggu aja... dan kalau saatnya tiba, pasti kalian akan mengerti._

"karena kalau kau melakukannya... aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya, sekarang cepat masuk kelas !" Chisa-_sensei_ meyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepatnya Chisa-_sensei_ telah menyelesaikan ancamannya terhadap Kido. Chisa-_sensei_ langsung menggeret Kido yang putus asa ke kelas yang nampak tidak ada gurunya.

Keringat dingin bercampur dengan keringat biasa(?) membuat Kido terlihat seperti baju yang baru dicuci dan belum dijemur, lepek. Dengan lesunya Kido berjalan menuju kursinya, lalu menempelkan wajahnya keatas meja a.k.a _facedesk_(?).

Oh iya, si adik, Kido telah sampai ke sekolah, apakah sang Kakak-Kazunari juga sudah sampai ?

Back to Kazunari side~

Pasti melelahkan mengejar truk-_san_ hanya dengan berlari, tapi itu Kazunari lakukan demi tasnya yang sudah pasti berisi benda-benda penting. Yaah, meskipun begitu Kazunari lebih dulu sampai ke sekolah daripada adiknya, dan hukuman yang diterima Kazunari juga tidak seberat Kido, Kazunari hanya perlu memotong rumput halaman belakang sekolah seluas 100 meter persegi [Busseeeh ! OAO #tepar] mendengar hukuman yang telah dibacakan—eh ralat diucapkan oleh Chisa-_sansei_, Kazunari hanya bisa _Jawdrop_ plus _double-facepalm._ Dengan malas, lesu, dan capek Kazunari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai dikelas, ia kemudian langsung duduk di bangkunya dan ber-_facedesk _ria. Keadaannya meyerupai sehelai kain basah yang terhempas badai _El Nino_, menyedihkan.

FLASHBACK END

_What a beautiful Monday_... =_=

Mereka berdua sudah ada di sekolah, apakah mungkin, masih ada kesialan lain yang akan duo-Takao alami ? mari berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka. [JDUAKK—BUUAGH #dihajar Duo-Takao plus Readers]

**TBC**

**[1] Okama: Banci yang ada di anime One Piece **.

**[2] Shuushui : pedang punya Zoro di anime One Piece**

.

.

**Maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan QwQv, saya emang kurang bisa bikin fic humor xD **[Kazunari +Kido : Trus ngapain lo bikin !? || Nittan : Iseng sih Teehee~ || Duo-Takao : Jangan Cuma 'Teehee' **Aho**thor ! #dobelfacepalm]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
